Quelques Histoires au 221B
by HaruKuro
Summary: Des drabbles, des mini one-shot, des petits moments, tout vient au fil de la plume  enfin, d'ici, un clavier...  !
1. Chapter 1

**Et voici quelques drabbles écrits ici et là ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =D  
><strong>

**Douleur**

C'était une douleur insoutenable. Plus les secondes, plus elle grandissait au fur et à mesure pour devenir intolérable.

-Bon sang John dépêche-toi !

Ses mains se crispaient sur son ventre douloureux, ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses mâchoires serrées, et une fine goutte de sueur roulait sur sa tempe.

Le médecin arriva en haletant, un cachet et un verre d'eau dans la main. Il le lui tendit en poussant un profond soupir de fatigue.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais tout un remue-ménage pour une simple diarrhée...

-Mais ça fait mal !

John voulut dire quelque chose mais préféra se taire. D'ici quelques minutes peut-être que Sherlock se déciderait à aller aux toilettes, enquête ou non, pour se débarrasser de la nourriture qu'il n'avait pas réussi à digérer la veille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obscurité**

Le noir total. Voilà ce qu'était leur appartement en cet instant précis : noir.

L'obscurité ne gênait pas Sherlock. Il passait la moitié de sa vie dans les ténèbres. Les rares nuits où il réussissait à dormir, le reste il les passait dans le salon à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir. C'était devenu un réflexe conditionné chez lui.

Pourtant, là, cette noirceur totale le gênait terriblement.

-Avec le vent qu'il y a dehors, je suis surpris que ça n'ait pas sauté avant, déclara John en jetant un coup d'œil derrière le rideau.

Sherlock aimait réfléchir. Sherlock aimait les enquêtes. Sherlock aimait l'adrénaline.

Sherlock aimait aussi regarder John. Et là ce n'était pas possible.

Autant de sentiments contradictoires, ça le déboussolait un peu.

-Il doit bien avoir quelques bougies dans le coin, non ? demanda le blond en se déplaçant enfin. Sherlock ?

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est madame Hudson qui les range, d'habitude.

-Et elle n'est jamais là au moment où on a besoin d'elle, soupira l'autre en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Sherlock ne savait pas. Il haussa les épaules, se rappela que là où il se trouvait John ne voyait rien. Il serra les dents.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Bon. Eh bien je vais faire une sieste, ça doit être le seul truc que l'on puisse faire sans se poser davantage de questions.

-Tu l'as fait ici ?

Sherlock entendit le silence. Il entendit les pas de John se rapprocher. L'entendit s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, puis poser sa tête sur son épaule et soupirer d'aise.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, oui Sherlock.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré !

-Oui, oui...


	3. Chapter 3

**Invitation**

-C'est mort.

-Pardon ?

-Je refuse.

-Non. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit avant ?

-Quoi ?

-Sherlock je t'ai entendu parler distinctement en langage... de jeunes.

-Et alors ? C'est l'art du déguisement d'utiliser plusieurs patois pour se fondre dans une masse.

-Oui, bon... Et donc qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui répondre ?

-Hein ? Ah mais c'est évident.

-Bon j'imagine que je peux jeter la carte dans le feu.

-Nous y allons.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai changé d'avis.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas accepter !

-Pourquoi pas.

-Mais enfin... Je ne te comprends pas ! C'est une invitation pour aller à un congrès international !

-Oui. Et alors ?

-Mais enfin Sherlock c'est ton frère qui te l'envoie !

-Oh. Et c'est ça qui te préoccupe autant ?

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu refuses en bloc toutes les invitations pour des dîners familiaux avec ta famille. Et là tu acceptes la demande de ton frère !

-Il y aura Lestrade là-bas.

-Et ?

-S'il y a Lestrade, ça veut dire qu'il y a un coup monté quelque part. Et donc Moriarty sera de la partie !

-Sherlock, aurais-tu oublié que Gabriel est en couple avec ton frère ?

-...

-Donc j'annule ?

-...

-D'accord. Passe-moi ton téléphone. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on te redonne une enquête, deux semaines sans travail ça te fait de la perte de mémoire !


	4. Chapter 4

**Passion**

Il manqua de faire tomber son sac de courses en voyant le panier d'osier sur la table de la cuisine, au milieu des intestins d'un chat de quartier et des études chimiques que son charmant collègue avait l'habitude de laisser en plan au moment le plus inopportun.

-SHERLOCK !

Le détective arriva en se grattant la tête, demandant au médecin de baisser le son car il n'était vraiment pas utile de crier comme cela et qu'il l'entendait vraiment très bien du canapé.

-C'est quoi ça ? lâcha le blond en lui montrant le panier d'un doigt presque tremblant.

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que c'est, tout de même. Si j'avais su je ne me serais pas levé pour si peu.

-Et rien ne te choque dans le fait qu'on ait ça dans la maison ?

-Non.

Le détective partit retourner s'asseoir en grognant dans sa barbe. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les fantaisies de son compagnon. Mis à part s'il voulait utiliser l'objet de toute cette agitation inutile pour un usage autre que celui dans lequel il avait été créé.

-Et ça vient de qui ?

-Pas de Moriarty si tu veux tout savoir.

-De madame Hudson alors ?

-Non plus.

Il entendit John soupirer.

-De qui alors ?

-Je te sens agacé.

-J'ai eu une journée assez difficile, donc viens-en aux faits s'il te plaît.

-Lis ça.

Il lui tendit une petite carte pliée en deux. Le blond la prit en arquant un sourcil, ne prit même pas la peine de retirer son blouson et se laissa choir aux côtés du brun qui pianotait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur appartenant à son colocataire.

-C'est une blague ! lança avec un sourire amusé John.

-Vu le nombre de petits cœurs, je ne pense pas, souffla Sherlock, comme fatigué de tout ça.

-Des fans ! J'y crois pas !

-Ils auraient pu trouver autre chose de plus _utile_ que des fruits de la passion !

-Tu sais vu le niveau de la carte je dirai plutôt « elles ».

Sherlock haussa simplement les épaules.

-Oh.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai tapé ton nom sur internet. Mis à part ton _magnifique_ blog, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

John arqua un sourcil intrigué, se pencha vers l'écran de l'ordinateur et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Selon les internautes on appelle ça un fanart. Et attends, il y a mieux...

-Mieux ? Sherlock ce dessin nous représente en train de – !

-Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée ce n'est qu'un dessin. Tiens ici il y a même des _fanfics_ – les gens ont de ces mots parfois – et j'ai pu en lire quelques-unes assez intéressantes.

-Mon Dieu !

-Comme quoi, finalement, ton blog peut être utile quand il le veut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Colère**

Les disputes entre John Watson et Sherlock Holmes sont mémorables car extrêmement rares.

Des désaccords, ici et là.

Des agacements, parfois.

Des irritations communes.

Des petites piques l'un envers l'autre, de temps à autre.

Mais de véritables disputes, où les murs tremblent, où les objets volent (uniquement du fait de Sherlock), où les voix s'élèvent pour tempêter, où Gladstone se réfugie en couinant dans la première chambre venue, où madame Hudson préfère sortir pour une raison x ou y, où Gabriel Lestrade refuse tout bonnement de monter l'escalier, c'est rare. Même Moriarty préfère regarder de loin plutôt que de s'exploser le tympan à écouter les hurlements de rage dans l'écouteur.

Celle-ci en fait partie. Le détective consultant fulmine, s'arrache presque les cheveux, les frotte dans tous les sens, n'en peut plus. Il fait les cent pas, donne des coups de pied à tout va, crache ses paroles comme le pire des venins. Chaque mot frappe John qui reste sur place, bras croisés, ongles enfoncés dans sa chair, le visage fermé et les yeux brûlant de colère maintenue en lui. Là où Sherlock exprime toute sa haine physiquement, lui la maintient sous contrôle, se disant que cela ne mènera à rien de faire comme son colocataire.

Puis tout retombe brusquement. Le rideau s'abat lourdement sur la scène, la lame de la guillotine tranche nettement et installe une frontière entre la tempête et le calme soudain. Le silence se fait maître, Sherlock Holmes abandonne la partie et s'écroule sur le canapé. Il s'avoue vaincu.

John Watson hoche la tête quand il sait que la bataille est terminée. Sa lèvre inférieure est en avant, petite moue d'agacement encore vivace, puis il s'approche de son ami, de son collègue, de son compagnon, et il s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du canapé en conservant ses bras croisés.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'y a pas besoin avec Sherlock. Il sait que le détective arrivera à traduire chacun de ses silences.

-Va pour Paris...

John sourit, remercie Sherlock d'un hochement de tête et fourre une main tendre dans les boucles brunes de son amant. Un soupir, puis une légère quinte de toux. Sherlock a trop utilisé sa voix aujourd'hui.

-Si tu veux je préviens Mycroft moi-même pour lui dire que l'on accepte de quitter Baker Street quelques jours.

-Grmph...


	6. Chapter 6

**Table**

Table (n.f) : meuble à plateau horizontal posé sur un ou plusieurs pieds.

Ce meuble repose dans la cuisine. Haut lieu infiniment étrange pour John Watson, il est l'endroit le plus banal et le plus dangereux de leur appartement.

Une table, pour le docteur Watson, est un lieu de convivialité, où l'on mange tous ensemble et où l'on est réuni par le biais de cette création de l'homme.

Ici, à Baker Street, elle est autre chose. Elle est une paillasse pour son compère lorsqu'il a décidé de se mettre à la chimie ; elle est une table d'autopsie lorsque ce même compère a envie de découper un quelconque être vivant et de dévoiler ses organes au monde entier ; elle est un support pour le fouillis ambiant où chaque chose est jetée dans un tas conforme et grossissant au fil du temps.

Ce n'est pas un lieu pour réunir les personnes, au 221B. Non. Elle les éloigne davantage.

Jamais elle n'a été réservée à son usage premier. Jamais.

Alors qu'elle n'a pas été la surprise de John Watson en la découvrant propre, vide de toute chose, de toute chair dégoulinante, de toute expérience en bocal ou en éprouvette lorsqu'il rentre de son travail. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux lorsqu'il voit Sherlock Holmes attablé, devant une assiette vide, l'air imperturbable et ses prunelles ne cessant de se balader dans la cuisine – jamais vers le docteur.

-Sherlock ?

Le détective consultant hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas lui qui a voulu organiser ça.

Madame Hudson arrive alors avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et un plat tout chaud dans les mains.

-Madame Hudson ?

-Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que vous vivez ensemble ! Ça se fête !

John semble dubitatif. Il continue de dévisager Sherlock, qui semble gêné par cette insistance et se trémousse, mal à l'aise, sur sa chaise.

-Je n'ai pas voulu ça, tente-t-il à voix basse.

-Oh ! allez ! Une petite fête n'a jamais tué personne Sherlock ! s'exclame leur logeuse en posant le plat sur la table. Venez John : mieux vaut manger tant que c'est chaud.

Le médecin s'installe à côté du brun, qui pousse un faible soupir en évitant de le regarder.

Lorsque la vieille femme s'en va un instant pour aller chercher quelque chose, le blond se penche et demande à voix basse pourquoi son ami à accepter cela.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de choses.

-Je n'aime pas ça ! réplique fermement le détective en serrant les dents. Mais j'ai été obligé de lui dire oui sinon elle aurait augmenté mon loyer à coup sûr...

John le regarda longuement, capta un rapide coup d'œil furtif de Sherlock et sourit en comprenant enfin.

-Merci, dit-il en posant une main sur la cuisse de son ami.

Sherlock hausse les épaules, mais le léger rougissement sur ses pommettes parle de lui-même.


	7. Chapter 7

**Insomnie**

Sherlock Holmes n'a jamais vraiment dormi.

Son esprit a été conditionné dès son plus jeune âge pour réfléchir intensément. Sur tout. Sur n'importe quoi.

Il s'est rendu compte que dormir lui faisait perdre un temps infini. Ainsi ne fait-il que se reposer quelques heures par jour pour ne perdre aucune de ses capacités.

Il ne comprend pas le sommeil. Il se demande à quoi cela peut bien servir. Ce que cela peut apporter. C'est ennuyeux de dormir. Perdre du temps à ne rien faire, plonger dans un état où l'on n'agit plus, où le subconscient prend les rênes et dévoile au cerveau ses péchés les plus élémentaires, ses envies les plus secrètes... Il n'en a pas besoin.

Il passe la majeur partie de son temps sur le canapé. Sa chambre n'est pas le lieu de son intimité. Il n'a pas envie de passer dans cette pièce où se trouve lit, armoire, bureau et ses affaires personnelles. Non. Il ressent l'impression d'être enfermé dedans. Alors il n'y va pas souvent.

-Je vais me coucher.

Lorsque John Watson, son colocataire, monte dans sa propre chambre, Sherlock ferme les yeux et réfléchit.

Ses nuits défilent sur ce canapé. Il s'y sent bien. Le salon est un lieu où il réfléchit bien, il apprécie d'y être.

Ainsi passe-t-il les heures à réfléchir, à résoudre les problèmes dans sa vie intime, à résoudre les questionnements qu'il se pose. Son cerveau ne cesse de cogiter, de s'activer, et lorsqu'il se repose ce n'est qu'une heure ou deux.

Il se demande pourquoi John a besoin de dormir. Ce que ça peut lui apporter. Il ne comprend pas.

Le matin il se réveille et remarque que le soleil éclaire déjà la pièce.

Il a un plaid posé sur lui.

Et John Watson est assis dans son fauteuil avec un sourire aux lèvres.


	8. Chapter 8

**Boum**

-Je savais qu'un jour ça ne retomberait sur la figure ! Je le savais !

John Watson fulminait au bas de leur appartement. Les murs étaient noircis, un trou béant remplaçait le lieu qu'avait été le salon de l'endroit où il vivait avec son colocataire, celui-ci assis sur un morceau du mur gisant à présent dans la rue. Ils avaient tous deux des couvertures orange sur les épaules et le médecin faisait les cent pas en rageant, le détective consultant le regardant faire sans rien laisser paraître.

-Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de lui parler ! cracha le blond en pointant un doigt sévère sur Sherlock Holmes. Mais bien évidemment tu préfères mettre nos vies en danger plutôt que de m'écouter !

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il ne haussa même pas les épaules. Il gardait le silence, suivant les allées et venues de son compagnon, les mains jointes sous son menton.

-Tu vas nous tuer, un de ses quatre ! Tu vas nous tuer ! cria alors John en manquant de s'arracher les cheveux.

Gabriel Lestrade accourut vers eux pour savoir s'ils allaient bien. Il préféra s'arrêter à quelques mètres pour attendre que la tempête Watson cesse et se calme d'elle-même.

-TU ES IMMATURE SHERLOCK !

L'inspecteur de police fit la grimace en entendant cela. Le manque de réaction de l'autre lui fit comprendre aisément qu'il n'allait pas s'excuser auprès de John et que ce dernier n'était nullement prêt à redevenir tranquille. Fallait-il intervenir ?

Il se tourna vers Mycroft Holmes, aîné de celui assis au milieu des décombres, et lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il fallait faire. L'homme travaillant pour le MI-6 ne dit rien, se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil sévère à son cadet avant de demander des explications.

-Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à les avoir, justement, marmonna Gabriel en se grattant la nuque.

-JE TE JURE QUE SI TU NE CESSES PAS DE LUI PARLER, C'EST MOI QUI VAIS ALLER AU DEVANT DU PROBLÈME SHERLOCK !

-J'imagine que nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir, chuchota Mycroft en se postant juste à côté de son amant. Encore un coup de Moriarty ?

-J'ai l'impression...

Ils virent John tomber à genoux devant le détective. Ils virent le brun grimacer, ses lèvres se tordre en une moue indescriptible, puis une main prendre avec timidité et gêne celle du médecin.

-Ça ne se reproduira pas, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que ça saute, Sherlock ? gémit le blond en prenant un masque désespéré.

-Eh bien il m'a nargué comme quoi je n'étais absolument pas capable de faire une bombe à retardement avec des restes de chimpanzé, un four à micro-ondes et une cuillère à café. Alors j'ai dû lui prouver que si, j'en étais parfaitement capable. La preuve !

Il écarta les bras pour englober la scène. Il y eut un lourd silence.

-Sherlock...

-Ce ne serait pas arrivé si vous ne m'aviez pas empêché de suivre les autres enquêtes ! lança le détective en se tournant vers Gabriel. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai manqué d'humanité au cours de la dernière qu'il fallait me priver de ça !

-Sherlock tu avais osé dire au mari de la défunte que sa femme avait bien fait de se faire assassiner car tu commençais à en avoir assez de récupérer tous les chats du quartier pour les disséquer sur la table de la cuisine ! s'emporta John en fermant les yeux.

-Et ? En quoi est-ce un manque d'humanisme ?

-Ce type est un protecteur des animaux ! TOUT dans son appartement le prouvait !

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dis ce que je pense ! Vous devriez y être habitué ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas me passer d'enquêtes !

-Si Gabriel ne nous a pas appelé c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas vu d'intérêt ! Tu n'avais pas à faire péter l'appartement parce que tu t'ennuyais !

L'inspecteur de Scotland Yard secoua la tête, dépité, et préféra rebrousser chemin plutôt que d'avoir affaire à ces deux-là. Mycroft le suivit (non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel) et avec une légère grimace à la figure. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rapporter tout cela à leur mère...


	9. Chapter 9

**Étincelle**

Sherlock ne savait plus quand il avait fêté pour la dernière fois son anniversaire. Il ne s'en souvenait pas et ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Son cerveau et sa mémoire avaient supprimé cette journée où il lui _semblait_ qu'il avait dernièrement fêté son anniversaire.

Célébrer le jour de sa naissance était aussi inutile, selon lui, que de dormir ; d'avoir un « travail rémunéré » comme le faisaient quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent de la population ; de faire des _choses_ comme tout le monde (du genre sorties entre amis, aller au cinéma, passer des soirées entre fêtards et alcooliques) ; d'aller faire des courses ; de manger ; et tant d'autres choses que tout le monde faisait ou s'obligeait à faire.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne pensait plus au jour de sa naissance. Il s'en moquait royalement. C'était un fait – jugé anodin – qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps.

Tellement longtemps que lorsque, le six du mois, il rentra d'une journée harassante passée à courir aux quatre coins de Londres pour, finalement, pas grand chose (un meurtre qui se révélait être un stupide suicide poussant à arrêter un homme innocent), Sherlock ne comprit pas pourquoi John lui cria un : « Joyeux anniversaire ! » tonitruant accompagné par madame Hudson (coiffée d'un chapeau pointu comme au nouvel an) et, sainte horreur, par Mycroft.

Son expression parla pour lui-même. Mycroft échangea quelques mots avec le médecin, salua leur logeuse et s'en alla en félicitant une nouvelle fois son cadet. Madame Hudson leur déclara qu'elle allait chercher le gâteau resté dans le four et descendit chez elle, laissant les deux compères dans un salon décoré pour cette journée si exceptionnelle qu'était le jour de naissance du détective consultant.

-Je peux savoir ce que tout ceci signifie ?

-Mycroft m'avait prévenu que c'était peine perdue mais bon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! s'exclama le blond en s'approchant du brun pour lui coller un ridicule chapeau pointu de fête sur la tête. J'ai pu voir la date en fouillant dans ton porte-feuille quand j'ai eu besoin de ta carte de crédit et je voulais fêter ça comme il se doit !

-À quoi ça sert ?

Sherlock était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi John était aussi gentil – prévenant, attentionné, agréable, chaleureux – avec lui. Surtout pour un moment aussi _stupide_ que son anniversaire.

L'ancien soldat parut réfléchir. Sa lèvre inférieure avancée sur le devant le confirmait. Les expressions faciales du docteur Watson en disaient toujours long sur ce qu'il avait en tête ou sur ce qu'il ressentait. Sherlock n'avait eu besoin que de quelques minutes pour le comprendre – même pas, quelques secondes ! – et pourtant, à chaque fois il était surpris par les diverses réactions de son colocataire et ami.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est important de fêter l'anniversaire de quelqu'un. C'est pour... marquer son avancée dans la vie.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça apporte ?

John eut un sourire tout en dénouant l'écharpe du détective.

-De la joie. Un bon moment passé avec les personnes qu'on aime.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-On n'a pas besoin de ça pour passer un bon moment avec les personnes qu'on aime.

John eut l'air surpris par la phrase du brun, puis il sourit davantage et acquiesça en riant.

-Tu as raison. Mais je tenais quand même à te le souhaiter.

Lorsque madame Hudson remonta avec le gâteau, il y avait une seule bougie allumée poser dessus. Sherlock la regarda comme si c'était une bombe de Moriarty, puis elle lui expliqua qu'ils fêtaient en même temps leur première année de colocation.

-Là, je vois la raison pour fêter un anniversaire, souffla-t-il avant de s'attaquer à la bougie.

Il aperçut le sourire rayonnant de John du coin de l'œil et il se dit que le seul cadeau qu'il acceptait de cette journée, c'était celui-là.


	10. Chapter 10

**Justice**

Ce n'était pas une question de bien ou de mal. Non. C'était juste de la justice.

-Je te hais.

Il le savait. Il le sentait.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix Sherlock.

Ton tranchant, rauque et sévère. C'était tout de même incroyable d'en arriver là, tout de même !

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Le détective montrait toute sa désapprobation, toute sa rancœur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que John agirait derrière les mises en garde qu'il lui avait lancé.

-Je t'ai dit des centaines, voire des milliers de fois de ne plus faire ça !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour me confisquer mon ordinateur.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit. C'était tellement... Tellement... !

-_C'est_ une bonne raison pour le faire, au contraire ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de recommencer, Sherlock ! Pirater les mails d'Anderson et de Donovan par pure distraction en les bombardant de virus, ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur moyen pour éviter l'ennui !

-Tu ne m'as rien dit au début.

-Bon sang Sherlock j'étais persuadé que tu arrêterais de toi-même ! Preuve est faite que non, il faut _en plus_ que j'agisse pour que tu cesses tes âneries !

-Ce ne sont pas des âneries.

-Ah non ? Des gamineries peut-être ?

Sherlock grimaça.

-Non plus.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De la justice. Ils méritent de se faire pirater leurs ordinateurs.

-Ah bon ?

John posa le laptop en haussant un sourcil curieux.

-Oui. Quand ils sauront qu'ils ne doivent plus dire du mal de quelqu'un dans leur dos, alors j'arrêterai.

-Sherlock... soupira le médecin en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde dit du mal des autres dans leur dos. Sauf toi, se reprit-il après une courte pause, parce que tu le fais _devant_ les autres.

-Exactement !

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas une bonne raison pour leur faire ça.

-Bien sûr que si !

John fronça les sourcils.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Alors dis-le moi. C'est quoi la bonne raison ?

Sherlock s'agita en sifflant entre les dents. Il se leva du canapé, fit quelques pas en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main agacée, puis jeta un regard mauvais au médecin avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-C'est _toi_, ma bonne raison.

Et il s'en alla s'enfermer dans la cuisine pour se passer les nerfs sur le cadavre encore tout frais d'un chien écrasé par une voiture.


	11. Chapter 11

**Amour**

_Je t'aime._

_ Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime._

Les corps se frottent lascivement.

Les bouches se cherchent, se trouvent, s'emprisonnent habilement.

Les mains se serrent, les yeux se mouillent, les cœurs battent à l'unisson.

_John, oh John..._

Il n'a pas cru jusqu'à maintenant en ce sentiment qu'il jugeait faible et inutile.

Il croyait que ça abrutissait l'esprit.

Il se rend compte aujourd'hui que ça le rend fort et fragile. Que ça le surprend et qu'il en redemande toujours. Il ne peut plus s'en passer.

Il ne peut plus se passer de lui.

_Reste auprès de moi._

_ Ne me quitte jamais._

Il serre fort la main qu'il tient. Sa bouche mord, lèche, suce, embrasse.

Il est dérouté par tout ce que ressent son corps. Il a chaud, il ne sait plus quoi penser, il ne raisonne plus. Chaque fois que son être rejoint et se lie avec celui de son compagnon, il devient un tout, il devient une entité entière et il oublie de penser.

Il ouvre la bouche, halète, se tend.

_Tu es à moi. _

_ Oh ! John... !_

Il tremble, a l'impression de s'envoler. Ses doigts serrent les autres et blanchissent la peau.

Il peine à retrouver sa respiration.

Tout son corps luit à la faible lueur de la lune. Il brille, une goutte roule sur son dos.

Il s'écrase sur sa moitié.

_Mon John..._

Un sourire, un baiser sur le front. Une main qui dégage les mèches et boucles brunes.

Ils ne le sont jamais dits. Ils savent tous deux que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

_Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime..._

Ils soupirent tous deux, se regardent et se caressent tendrement.

Sherlock se surprend à apprécier ce sentiment contre lequel il avait tant de préjugés.

Avec John, il sait et sent que c'est loin d'être inutile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Je reprends une idée à moi qui se trouvait dans "Week-end à la campagne". ^^**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! =D**

**Merci encore pour tous vos compliments et encouragements, ça me donne une pêche d'enfer pour l'écriture ! ^^- Merci d'être là ! =D**

**Décoration**

-Sherlock... !

Les bras ne tremblent pas. John a en joue le colonel Moran. Son esprit est pourtant complètement embrouillé.

L'avant-bras du colosse tient fermement le détective consultant par la gorge, lui écrase la trachée. Le médecin se passe un rapide coup de langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Il faut agir, vite. Sinon Sherlock n'aura probablement plus d'air d'ici une quinzaine de secondes et lui se verra peut-être affubler d'une balle en pleine poitrine. Il sait que cet homme – ce bras droit – de Moriarty n'est pas venu jusqu'ici sans arme.

-Jo-John !

Il voit le brun se débattre vainement. La bouche s'ouvre mais n'arrive pas à prendre de l'air pour ses poumons. Les yeux roulent dans leurs orbites. Le visage devient rouge, presque violet.

John agit.

Et Moran aussi.

Il sort de derrière son dos un pistolet-mitrailleur.

Au moment où il pointe l'ancien soldat Sherlock écrase son pied violemment sur celui du colonel, qui hurle de douleur et appuie sur la gâchette.

Les coups de feu partent. John se jette derrière le fauteuil – son fauteuil – et serre les dents en entendant l'impact des balles contre les murs, la cheminée, les livres, les fenêtres, le parquet. Ses yeux sont clos, il n'ose pas les rouvrir. Le tintamarre de l'arme se déchargeant lui rappelle un temps la guerre. Il secoue vivement la tête pour faire fuir les images qui l'assaillent. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Il se jette de nouveau sur le côté, fait une roulade, pointe Moran et tire.

La balle rentre dans l'épaule droite du colonel.

Ce dernier pousse un hurlement de douleur, lâche enfin Sherlock qui se débattait toujours comme un chat en cage et s'enfuit en se tenant l'épaule, le sang gouttant sur le parquet tandis qu'il quitte l'appartement.

John se précipite sur Sherlock. Le détective tousse, un filet de bave coule le long de son menton. Il attrape le bras de John, ouvre la bouche et inspire à grandes goulées l'air bénéfique qui lui manquait tant. Le médecin est soulagé de le voir vivant et en assez bonne santé. Il sourit en caressant le dos de son colocataire avant de se lever et d'avancer vers les fenêtres défoncées.

Au dehors les sirènes de police retentissent. Lestrade ne tardera pas à arriver.

Quelques heures plus tard ils sont dehors, près d'un camion d'ambulance, tous deux portant des couvertures orange sur leurs épaules. Les deux hommes prennent assez mal le fait que Moran se soit enfui mais Sherlock est confiant : ils arriveront à l'arrêter une prochaine fois.

-En tout cas ça nous fait une bonne occasion pour refaire la décoration du salon, soupire John dans un élan d'humour qui fait mouche et fait rire Sherlock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Évasion**

C'était une première pour lui.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdi, avant de se placer devant les écrans et de les regarder attentivement les uns après les autres, sourcils froncés sous l'intensité de son activité.

Puis il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son chaise, porta un doigt sous son nez et se frotta cette partie du visage d'un air songeur.

Visiblement, il n'y avait plus personne dans l'appartement. Voilà qui était problématique.

Il tendit une main pour saisir l'ordinateur portable qui lui servait spécifiquement pour la prochaine vérification qu'il allait devoir faire. En quelques secondes il lut attentivement les rapports des dernières conversations par sms de l'inspecteur Lestrade puis il fit la moue en pinçant les lèvres.

Ils avaient osé s'en aller sans l'en avertir !

Sa main se transforma en un poing agacé, puis se déplia et alla tapoter son accoudoir dans un rythme régulier, les doigts s'allongeant et se rétractant au fil des secondes.

Bon. S'il se référait aux messages du policier ce n'était pas _vraiment_ à cause de lui. Certes il était en partie responsable de cette escapade mais pas en totalité.

Allons bon ! Lui qui avait prévu un si bon jeu pour les jours à venir !

Tant pis.

Il soupira, se demandant si au fil du temps il ne se relâchait pas. Il se passa une main sur le visage, poussa une longue et basse expiration avant de cligner des yeux et de se redresser.

Il avait simplement _suggéré_ à Sherlock de prendre quelques jours de vacances avec John. En ajoutant par pure plaisanterie que ce serait une sorte de voyage de noces. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son cadet le prenne au pied de la lettre !

Bon. Il allait devoir dire à leur mère que la partie de golf en famille serait pour une prochaine fois. Lui qui avait prévu une partie sensationnelle avec des énigmes et des défis, c'était visiblement raté.

Enfin. Au moins son frère avait daigné l'écouter.

Il sortit son portable. Lut les deux messages que lui avait envoyé son amant. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Il se leva du siège, éteignit les écrans, puis les ordinateurs, et quitta la pièce d'un pas serein.


	14. Chapter 14

**Restriction**

-Oh ! c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama John en se relevant.

Sherlock ouvrit une paupière sur le canapé. Allongé de tout son long, il attendait visiblement la suite des explications au milieu des soupirs de son colocataire.

Le médecin arriva en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, contrarié. Le détective daigna lui porter son attention via son unique œil ouvert sur le monde, attendant toujours les explications.

Oh ! il aurait très bien pu les déduire. Cependant il était meilleur, parfois, d'entendre la voix de John. Enfin c'était faux. Ce n'était pas « parfois ». C'était « souvent ». Voire « tout le temps » depuis ces six dernières semaines.

-Le ballon d'eau chaude est presque vide.

Ah.

Paupière close de nouveau.

-Sherlock ?

-Mh.

-Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ?

Soupir. Faible – très faible ! – acquiescement de la tête.

-Ah. Donc tu sais que nous sommes dimanche.

Là, il ne prit même pas la peine de bouger le moindre muscle de son corps.

-Donc tu sais que nous n'avons bientôt plus d'eau chaude. Tu sais aussi que nous aimons bien, toi comme moi, les douches chaudes.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait quand même pas...

-Tu sais également que nous avons une fâcheuse tendance à exacerber notre désir l'un envers l'autre de plus en plus fréquemment, ces derniers temps. C'est en relation étroite avec le fait que tu n'aies pas d'enquêtes à résoudre depuis la dernière, remontant à seize jours.

_Déjà !_ songea tristement Sherlock en prenant un air affecté.

-Donc pas de sexe aujourd'hui.

Le détective se redressa brusquement en montrant toute sa désapprobation. Il croisa le regard résigné de John.

-Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai besoin d'une douche après l'avoir fait avec toi ! expliqua le médecin. Généralement tu t'invites aussi et je ne te raconte pas la dernière facture en date concernant notre consommation d'eau. Enfin, ce n'est pas une question d'argent aujourd'hui.

Le brun continuait d'arborer tout son mécontentement. Ça ne parut pas atteindre son compagnon.

-Donc pas de sexe aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce que j'ai refait le plein.

Le détective poussa un grognement de bête blessée, puis leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea de nouveau en grommelant dans sa barbe.

John vint le rejoindre sur le canapé, s'asseyant sous ses longues jambes avec un sourire amusé.

-Quel dommage que le ballon d'eau chaude soit vide au même moment où ta voix s'est éteinte.

Regard noir.

Esclaffement du côté du docteur Watson.

-Si tu m'avais écouté, tu serais parti avec ton écharpe. C'est de ta faute.

Haussement d'épaules.

Sourire plus tendre chez John.

-Je te promets de me rattraper demain.

Long regard insistant.

-Oui Sherlock, je le jure.

On sonna. Le médecin fronça les sourcils, se leva en soupirant et descendit les marches sous les yeux acérés du détective.

Il y eut un échange bref au rez-de-chaussée. Puis les pas, lourds et lents, retentirent dans l'escalier.

Lorsque John revint, il tenait une grosse bonbonne en acier.

Il la posa lourdement sur le carrelage de la cuisine, puis s'en retourna au salon, les mains sur les hanches et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sais que tu vas devoir être redevable à Mycroft pour ce coup-là !

Sherlock haussa les épaules en souriant en coin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Souffrance**

Il est seul dans le salon.

_Seul_.

Le mot est lourd, résonne, le fait ployer.

Il croyait que s'habituer de nouveau à vivre en solitaire serait aisé.

_Faux_.

Il ferme les yeux, laisse sa tête partir en arrière.

Leur dernière conversation disparaît de son esprit. Les mots ne sont plus importants.

Il revoit les sourires, les yeux émerveillés, les moues réfléchies ou déçues.

Il fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi son cœur se resserre-t-il ? Pourquoi a-t-il mal ?

_ Pourquoi ?_

Il ne comprend pas.

Ses paupières s'ouvrent, il fixe le plafond gris aux tons changeants à cause de la pluie.

Il a si mal.

_-Je vous avais suggéré de ne plus me poursuivre._

Si mal.

Il soupire. C'est si douloureux de respirer.

Sa tête se tourne. Regarde le salon avec tristesse-nostalgie-déprime-détresse. Tout est à sa place. Rien n'a bougé. La poussière se dépose, repart sous les coups de plumeau de madame Hudson, revient.

_-Je vais vous briser le cœur,_ l'anéantir_. La leçon s'imprimera-t-elle peut-être une bonne fois pour toutes._

Le salon est comme d'habitude.

Pourtant il sait que sa vie a été bouleversée à jamais.

Il a si mal.

Il ferme de nouveau les yeux. Sent une vague horrible le parcourir et remonter le long de son œsophage pour se finir sous ses paupières.

Quelque chose de mouiller.

_Impossible_.

Il ne peut pas pleurer. Il n'y a aucune raison pour pleurer. C'est un acte faible, qui n'apporte rien. Cela ne sert absolument à rien de –

C'est si douloureux.

Il aurait préféré être réellement blessé. Comment pouvait-on vivre avec pareille douleur ?

Pareille souffrance ?

_-Sherlock ?_

Il ne bouge pas.

-Sherlock ?

John se redresse doucement. Se mord la lèvre et dépose un baiser sur la bouche froide.

Il se relève pour descendre du lit de l'hôpital.

La balle de Moriarty a été retirée. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

Pourtant John a peur.

Il sait que Sherlock l'a cru mort.

Sa main emprisonne celle, si glacée, du détective allongé sur le lit, des machines vrombissant partout, comblant à leur façon le silence.

-Ça va aller, Sherlock. Je suis là.

Il a mal.

Il espère.

_Réveille-toi._


	16. Chapter 16

**Cauchemar**

Coups de fusil.

_ Hurlements._

Course contre la mort.

_Gémissements plaintifs._

Explosions.

_Silence de courte durée._

John rêve.

Fait un mauvais rêve.

Ça lui arrive parfois, lorsqu'il ne court pas dans les rues de Londres, lorsqu'il n'a pas eu d'enquête à mener avec Sherlock depuis longtemps.

Il rêve.

Il se revoit en Afghanistan.

_Steven court. Il le suit de près. Il doit aller soigner Peter sur le champ de bataille, lui administrer les premiers soins, puis le ramener à l'infirmerie._

_ Mine. Nuage de poussière. Bruit assourdissant. Perte de la vue, de l'ouïe pendant un instant qui lui semble infini._

_ Lorsqu'il se relève Steven est à terre._

_ Il pose sa main sur son épaule. L'appelle malgré les pétarades qui semblent lointaines et étouffées. Son cri passe inaperçu dans ses tympans encore sifflants. Steve ne réagit pas. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixes un point devant lui._

_ Un souffle puissant balaie John à terre._

_ Steven est – _

John pleure sans y faire attention.

Il gémit plaintivement, s'agite par soubresaut.

Il secoue la tête, ouvre la bouche pour la refermer la seconde suivante.

Une main se pose sur son front. Grande, tiède, réconfortante. Les longs doigts opalins caressent la peau douce, passent dans les courts cheveux blonds puis reviennent sur le front.

Une voix chaude, rauque, basse, rassurante. Elle l'appelle, tout bas. Elle susurre le prénom, le fait rouler dans la bouche, le répète inlassablement.

John se détend, se calme.

Les images disparaissent, lambeaux de fumée. Les sons deviennent douce musique.

John est apaisé.

La main reste, caresse, retrace.

La voix résonne, chante, s'éteint en douceur.


	17. Chapter 17

**Un one-shot que je dédie à Anksenamoon parce que ça fait longtemps que je lui en dois un pour tous les fous rires qu'elle m'a donné, les idées dingues qu'elle m'a apporté sans le vouloir dans nos échanges de mails et parce qu'elle est adorable quand elle le veut ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! =D  
><strong>

**Couteau**

John était figé sur place.

Ses yeux fixés sur la lame argentée brillant d'une lueur menaçante sous les néons du plafonnier, il ne savait pas s'il devait hurler à la personne tenant la terrible arme de la lâcher ou s'avancer pour lui arracher de la main.

Un couteau était une arme en soi dangereuse pour n'importe qui, dans les mains de n'importe qui.

Mais entre celles de Sherlock Holmes, c'était juste donner une bombe à un terroriste au beau milieu de New York.

Ou de Londres. Bref.

Dans tous les cas confier pareil engin au détective était un danger pire que de laisser un pyromane avec une allumette.

Aussi préféra-t-il s'avancer lentement, retirer la chose sans dire un mot et la rincer dans l'évier avant de se tourner vers son ami, l'air grave.

-Je sais que c'est une réaction stupide, il n'empêche que concernant la cuisine, je préfère lorsque _je_ m'y mets, d'accord ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et lâcha la bouillie de poisson qu'il tenait au-dessus de la planche à découper.

Le blond s'approcha, déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire du plus grand et lui sourit en coin.

-Ça partait d'un très bon sentiment, je t'en remercie. Néanmoins... la cuisine, il faut savoir rendre les armes quand on sait que ce n'est pas son domaine.

-C'est comme la chimie pourtant.

-Oui. Justement. On va éviter d'étendre tes expériences au domaine culinaire, d'accord ?

Une moue déçue, un baiser sur le coin des lèvres et le couteau nettoyé et rangé au fond d'un tiroir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Émotions**

_Jalousie._

Ils crient l'un sur l'autre, se dévastent l'un l'autre sous les insultes, les excuses idiotes, ressortant les vieux dossiers enfouis depuis longtemps au fond d'un tiroir de leurs mémoires. À cause d'un regard, d'une parole, d'un geste, d'une impression.

_Colère._

Plus le ton monte, plus les émotions deviennent difficiles à garder sous contrôle. Vagues qui s'écrasent sur l'un, qui le brisent peu à peu, l'emportent loin de la tempête. Une phrase lancée sèchement, un blouson arraché de son accroche, une porte qui claque.

_Rage._

C'est encore tout chaud. Brûlant. L'autre tire sur ses boucles brunes à s'en blanchir la peau du crâne, écume cette émotion trop violente pour lui, fait les cent pas en dévastant tout sur son passage, un revers de main qui noie le parquet sous les feuilles, les livres, les stylos, les tasses vides, les journaux, les photos, les cartes.

_Calme._

La température se dégrade. Redescend. Le corps fulminant s'arrête, les yeux regardent avec un léger flottement d'esprit le salon. Puis cherchent. Ne trouvent pas. Les paupières s'abaissent. Le corps se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Une main cache le visage.

_Remord._

Quelques secondes plus tard il baisse les doigts, regarde dans un état second le carnage qu'il a fait. Il ne s'en veut pas. Non. Pas pour ça. Il ne veut pas rester seul plus longtemps. Il veut qu'il revienne. Tout de suite. Il ferme de nouveau les yeux. Secoue la tête. Il ne veut pas ressentir tout ça. Il ne veut pas.

_Culpabilité._

Il le sait, il n'avait pas à réagir ainsi. Mais il n'arrive pas à se contrôler. Il ne peut pas contrôler _ça_. Il pensait ne pas ressentir quoi que ce soit, il pensait être un sociopathe, il croyait que... Il soupire de lassitude, pose son front dans la main, coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir. _Reviens_. Il le veut tellement.

_Tristesse._

Il sent une douleur insupportable dans sa poitrine. Il veut que cela cesse. Ça lui fait horriblement mal. Il faut arrêter ce pique, cet étau, cette brûlure. Sa gorge se bloque. Il ne comprend pas les réactions de son corps. Il essaye mais il ne comprend pas. Il veut qu'il rentre, il veut dire pardon, même s'il ne s'est jamais excusé.

_ Lui qui se croyait sans émotions._

_ Le sociopathe dont le cœur saigne._


	19. Chapter 19

**Je dédie ce one-shot à Rosa020 ^^**

**Suite et fin du précédent one-shot "Émotions".**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**Absence**

Cela fait une semaine pile que John a quitté Baker Street dans un état passablement furieux.

Cela fait une semaine que Sherlock essaye de se convaincre qu'il peut se passer de John.

Ce n'est pas comme si le médecin lui est indispensable.

Il a un autre regard sur les enquêtes, c'est vrai.

Son métier et ses talents de soldat lui ont été plus d'une fois utiles.

Il incarne l'homme qu'il ne sera jamais. L'être humain qu'il ne veut pas être.

Il fait preuve d'empathie, de compassion, pouvant ainsi approcher les gens plus aisément malgré une certaine retenue.

Il fait du bon thé.

Il possède un style vestimentaire unique.

Il regarde la télévision et a une certaine base culturelle que lui ne possède pas.

Mais Sherlock peut se passer de John. Ce n'est pas un problème. Pas du tout.

Ainsi a-t-il enchaîné les enquêtes, les résolutions de mystère, accueillant les clients puis se débarrassant d'eux à la moindre occasion.

Pourtant il y a un trou dans sa poitrine. Sherlock n'y prête pas attention. Il travaille d'arrache-pied, se tord les méninges, se sous-alimente, ne dort pas.

Il tient quatre bons jours. Au cinquième son frère vient à sa rescousse (du moins des personnes non sociopathes le verraient comme tel) pour lui demander de se reposer. Sherlock, amer, accepte de rester à Baker Street la journée. Il suit Lestrade sans que ce dernier ne lui ait demandé quoi que ce soit par le biais de sms. Au bout de trois heures le meurtre d'un grand magnat de la finance est résolu et le détective dort deux petites heures.

Le lendemain il passe la journée avec Moriarty.

Ils discutent, assis tranquillement devant la Tamise, le ciel gris les rendant moroses alors qu'auparavant, ça ne les aurait nullement affectés.

Ils se quittent sans avoir échangé plus de quinze phrases. Sherlock a toujours son trou dans la poitrine. Il ne comprend pas. Il jette un coup d'œil à son portable, le lance sur le canapé avant de mettre le nez dans une expérience chimique très toxique. Il s'en moque. John n'est pas là pour lui dire d'ouvrir la fenêtre ou pour arrêter. Alors il continue.

Lorsque madame Hudson passe par la cuisine pour voir comment se porte le détective elle le trouve assis sur le carrelage, adossé aux placards sous l'évier, les mains rongées par l'acide et les mèches brunes tombant devant ses yeux. Il ne pleure pas. Non. Il reste là, à fixer le sol dallé, les sourcils froncés, un pli entre eux, la bouche pincée.

Ainsi la semaine passe. Sans John. Et Sherlock n'en peut plus.

La douleur dans sa poitrine augmente, le fait suffoquer. Parfois il s'accroche au mur, une main recroquevillée sur le cœur, la bouche entrouverte, se demandant pourquoi il souffre autant alors qu'il ne s'est ni drogué, ni pris une balle. C'est à l'intérieur que ça le brûle, que ça le tue à petit feu.

Lorsque cela arrive c'est parce qu'il a vu des affaires de John traîner dans le salon ou parce qu'il se tourne vers le vide pour demander l'avis de la personne absente.

C'est tellement douloureux que Sherlock se demande comment les êtres humains qui réagissent stupidement (soit comme John, Lestrade et tous les autres) peuvent vivre avec ce genre de douleur. Il ne comprend pas. Et le trou augmente, le ronge, comme l'acide. Il n'en peut plus.

Au septième jour Sherlock est assis dans le canapé, ne fait strictement rien. Il ne parle plus, il n'écoute pas les inquiétudes de madame Hudson, il ne répond pas au téléphone, il refuse de toucher au thé que la logeuse lui a concocté, il ne va pas sur internet, il ne fait strictement _rien_.

Il ne bouge pas. Il attend que la douleur parte.

Il attend que John revienne.

Comble l'absence qu'il a créé.

À cause de Sherlock.

Parce qu'il a été la seule personne hors cadre familial à l'accepter tel qu'il était et a continué de vivre avec lui.

Mycroft passe, Sherlock ne le voit pas. Il continue de fixer un point sur le sol, bras mollement croisés sur les cuisses, n'écoutant rien de ce que son frère aîné raconte.

Lorsqu'il repart le détective ferme les yeux.

Il a viré du salon tous les effets personnels de John pour les jeter dans un accès de colère dans la chambre du médecin. Il n'est plus jamais remonté.

Pourtant la pièce semble vibrer de la présence de John.

Sherlock n'a jamais pleuré. Cependant la douleur est trop forte pour lui alors il cède, juste une fois.

Cela se fait en silence. Le visage de marbre. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, roulent sur le menton et tombent sur sa chemise violette. Il ne sait pas combien de temps cela dure, mais ça lui fait un peu de bien. Juste un peu.

Le soir il est toujours sur le canapé. Il n'a nullement bougé. Les larmes ont séché sur son visage pâle et acéré. Il a tourné son regard vers la nuit. Aucune lumière n'éclaire le salon.

Une porte qui s'ouvre puis se referme. Sherlock ne réfléchit pas. Pourtant, inconsciemment, il se dit que madame Hudson est revenue de ses courses ou d'une visite amicale.

On monte les escaliers. Sherlock ne réagit pas. Il continue de fixer les ténèbres, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'étant légèrement estompée entre-temps.

Des pas résonnent sur le parquet. Puis se précipitent et on le secoue vivement par les épaules.

Une voix résonne alors. Chaude, inquiète, sincère, connue.

John.

John est revenu. C'est ce que dit le cerveau.

Alors brusquement tout le corps réagit. Sherlock n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, ses bras sont autour de la taille de John et son visage s'enfouit dans le pull.

Il serre. Fort. Très fort. Il sent une tension, puis une main se pose sur ses cheveux et le détective sent la douleur s'envoler.

Le trou est comblé.

John est revenu.

On lui caresse la tête comme si c'était un enfant. Sherlock s'endort sans même s'en rendre compte, ses bras toujours puissamment refermés autour de la taille de son compagnon.

John est là.

**Merci infiniment pour chacun de vos commentaires postés, ça me fait énormément plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de mon travail ! =D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sous la demande de Clina9 je publie une sorte de parallèle à mes deux one-shot sur "Émotions" et "Absence" ^^ voici donc la première partie de cette version ! =)**

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos avis que vous me laissez, vos impressions, vos remerciements, vos encouragements ! ^^- Vous me suivez depuis pas mal de temps et je vous remercie de continuer à le faire ! =D**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^w^  
><strong>

**Trop**

Il a écarquillé les yeux sous l'accusation. Sa bouche s'est entrouverte, il n'a rien su dire face aux paroles acides de l'autre. Il l'a dévisagé, choqué par les mots et par le regard assassin, froid, injustifié.

Il accuse tout d'abord. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. Il croise les bras, attend que la tempête qui balaie peu à peu ses résistances passe. Ce terrible ouragan qui, évidemment, attaque un point sensible. _Trop_ sensible en lui. La contre-attaque démarre, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, mais il n'en peut plus.

C'en est _trop_. L'autre abuse. L'autre est un gamin. L'autre a franchi la ligne, la limite. L'autre le sait, l'autre continue, l'autre en dit _trop_. Colère injustifiée, jalousie idiote. La tempête grossit, se gorge de tous les mauvais moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble, envoie des vagues de rage sur l'opposant.

Un mot de _trop_. Un regard glacial. La douleur enserre son cœur, lui tord le ventre, lui donne mal à la tête tant c'est violent.

Il abandonne le champ de bataille, se retire sans un mot. Il attrape le blouson, se jette dans le froid terrible de l'hiver, sous la pluie qui s'abat sur la ville, s'en va à grands pas vers le métro. Il se fond dans la foule en sentant sa colère ronger les murs de son être, sa rage momentanée griffer et déchiqueter sa patience et son calme. Il entre dans la rame, garde la tête baissée, mâchouillant l'intérieur de ses joues à s'en saigner.

Il le hait, en cet instant précis. Il le hait, le déteste, ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Ne veut plus le voir, ne veut plus l'entendre. Il veut l'oublier, il veut le faire disparaître. Il veut penser à tout, sauf à lui. Il ne veut plus de lui.

Il sort avec d'autres du confinement, regagne l'air libre, marche jusqu'au parc où ses jambes le forcent à continuer, même sous les gouttes glacées. Les bourrasques hivernales ne le font pas fuir, il les combat avec la force de la rage et de la haine. Il marche, marche, marche, encore et encore, sentant peu à peu les vagues de cette terrible colère s'affaiblir. Petit à petit.

Il jette enfin un coup d'œil autour de lui quand il sent qu'il se calme enfin. Un goût amer emplit sa bouche tandis qu'il ralentit enfin sa course, les sourcils ondulant au-dessus de ses yeux troublés, ses mèches blondes devenant châtain clair à cause de la pluie qui lui mine même le moral.

Cependant il n'a ni la force, ni le courage, ni l'envie de rentrer. Rentrer ce serait donner raison à l'autre. Il ne veut pas. C'en est _trop_. Aujourd'hui l'autre n'aura pas raison, n'aura pas le droit au pardon, devra passer une nuit sans lui.

Il baisse la tête, s'arrête au milieu du chemin, regarde ses chaussures sans savoir quoi penser. Son cœur continue à lui faire mal. Les mots ont une importance capitale. Ce sont les meilleures armes de l'autre face à lui. L'autre les manie avec aisance, sait toucher là où cela fait mal. Pire que son comportement, ce sont les mots qu'il emploie qui le brise avec facilité.

Soudain il se rend compte que les gouttes ne se fracassent plus sur lui. Il redresse la tête, ne sait quoi dire en voyant Mycroft Holmes en face de lui, l'air grave, le parapluie les protégeant tous deux. Il ne sait quoi dire alors il garde le silence, hoche juste la tête pour le remercier. Une phrase et il se met à le suivre, comme un pantin, s'assoit dans la voiture noire et accepte sans rien dire la serviette qu'on lui tend.

Une heure plus tard on le dépose chez Sarah qui l'attend au bas de l'immeuble. Elle se précipite vers lui, le prend tendrement par le bras et l'emmène dans son appartement en lui disant qu'elle va lui faire une bonne tasse de thé pour le réchauffer. Il la remercie d'un faible sourire, est abandonné dans la salle de bain avec des affaires propres que lui a donné le frère travaillant pour le gouvernement britannique et il se laisse glisser sous l'eau chaude, laissant les larmes se mêler aux gouttes brûlantes qui ravagent sa peau glacée.

L'autre en a _trop_ dit. Comme toujours.

Enfoiré de sociopathe _trop_ intelligent.


	21. Chapter 21

**Deuxième partie et fin du POV John ! ^^**

**Merci une nouvelle fois ! =) Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! ^^  
><strong>

**Réflexion**

John ne retourne pas, le lendemain, au 221B.

Il part directement au travail avec Sarah, se forçant à sourire et rangeant ses problèmes dans un tiroir au fond de son esprit.

La nuit a été particulièrement longue et épuisante. Il a trop réfléchi, s'est endormi à trois heures du matin et ne s'est pas senti bien en se réveillant soudainement lorsque son portable a vibré sur la table basse.

Il a décidé de ne pas retourner tout de suite à Baker Street. Il en a parlé au petit-déjeuner à son amie, qui acquiesce pensivement en ne disant rien sur la décision du médecin. Il est assez grand pour savoir si ses choix sont justes ou non. Et si jamais il a tort il se débrouillera pour réajuster le tir. C'est un soldat et un homme mature.

Ainsi deux jours passent. John ne se rend pas encore compte qu'il regarde un peu trop longtemps son téléphone portable et sa messagerie vide de nouveau message. Lorsqu'il le repose ou le range, le soupir qui s'échappe de son nez se perd au milieu du vacarme quotidien. Néanmoins Sarah ou Mycroft le voient, eux. Ils ne disent rien et continuent de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Sarah ne demande pas à John dans combien de temps il compte repartir. Il est le bienvenue chez elle. La jeune femme sait que ce n'est pas simple pour lui, elle est là pour le soutenir. Elle sait que les disputes avec son colocataire le mettent bien plus à mal qu'il ne le pense.

Mycroft passe de temps à autre pour prendre une tasse de thé. Lui non plus ne demande rien, son regard acéré détaillant les moindres mouvements faciaux de John quand ses yeux sont perdus dans le lointain. Il repart avec son sourire condescendant et John jette un coup d'œil à son écran de portable avant de le ranger au fond de sa poche en soupirant, le cœur serré.

Quatre jours passent et John n'est toujours pas décidé à retourner à Baker Street.

Il travaille d'arrache-pied, prend les patients de ses collègues absents ou malades, quitte l'hôpital après dix-neuf heures et passe sa soirée à regarder la télévision avec Sarah.

Il sursaute lorsque son téléphone sonne ou vibre. Sa main l'attrape avec une vivacité qui ne surprend qu'à moitié sa voisine de canapé et la déception criante qui s'empare du blond lui fait mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Elle sait bien qu'il n'attend qu'une réaction de la part de son colocataire pour rappliquer et oublier toute cette terrible dispute. Elle n'en connaît pas la teneur mais elle s'en moque. John en souffre et ça l'ennuie.

Des messages de sa sœur, des appels de Lestrade ou de Mycroft. Parfois de la publicité. Mais rien de Sherlock.

Au cinquième jour il reçoit une visite du frère aîné des Holmes sur son lieu de travail. Ils discutent à la pause, l'homme travaillant au MI-6 déclare que Sherlock est en train de négliger totalement sa santé. Piqué au vif John rétorque que cela ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude et s'en retourne à son cabinet. Cependant les paroles dansent dans sa tête et il se passe une main sur le visage, yeux clos, sourcils froncés, l'air soucieux, triste, angoissé. Il sort son portable, sent son cœur se serrer atrocement et le range en secouant la tête.

Il a oublié les grandes lignes de leur dispute. Pas la dernière phrase, acide et aiguisée, qui lui retourne encore l'estomac. C'est ce qui l'empêche de courir jusqu'à leur appartement et de s'occuper de nouveau de Sherlock.

Le sixième jour Sarah lui dit qu'il va devoir rentrer. Sa voix est douce, calme, tendre. Il acquiesce pensivement en enfilant sa blouse et lui demande pardon pour le dérangement. Elle le frappe mollement à l'arrière de la tête en lui disant qu'il est bête et qu'il a intérêt à ne plus dire ça. Un sourire, un regard complice et amical, puis tous deux s'en vont à leurs malades.

Un appel de madame Hudson, le soir. Elle lui demande si tout va bien, prend des nouvelles, lui dit avec un ton inquiet dans quel état elle a retrouvé Sherlock.

Au moment où John ouvre la porte de l'appartement de Sarah pour se ruer à l'extérieur la phrase claque, comme un fouet, et lui saigne le cœur. Il se stoppe net, réfléchit un instant, se mord la lèvre et fait un pas en arrière en secouant la tête. La douleur est trop grande pour qu'il retourne là-bas. Sarah ne dit rien, lui sourit en coin et lui dit que c'est sa dernière nuit.

Alors qu'ils sont installés sur le canapé, devant une rediffusion d'un film très connu, John se met à parler. Il parle, parle, parle, les mots courent sur sa langue et sortent dans une farandole folle, n'allégeant qu'un peu le poids sur son cœur. Il ne s'arrête pas, se lèche les lèvres, repart de plus belle, les griffes lui déchirant les entrailles.

Quand il s'arrête Sarah passe un bras sur ses épaules et lui frotte un bras en lui disant qu'il doit rentrer demain. John acquiesce, les larmes au bord des yeux, et elle lui sourit sans rien ajouter.

Le lendemain, une semaine est passée et John va au travail en réfléchissant.

Il met une croix sur la phrase qui le tourmente. Il la jette et la barricade, se disant que ce n'est pas la première fois que Sherlock se montre aussi glacial envers lui.

Il fait le constat de la dispute, réfléchit davantage, fait le point, analyse ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi ils en sont arrivés là, les raisons, les tenants et les aboutissants.

Cela lui prend la journée.

Puis un appel de Mycroft.

Il est dix-huit heures trente-deux.

John l'écoute en sortant de l'hôpital, fronce les sourcils, remercie le frère de son colocataire et court pour avoir un taxi. Il en oublie de saluer Sarah. Elle le taquinera gentiment le lendemain, dans un simple sms.

Il tend deux billets au chauffeur, lui donne l'adresse et c'est une guerre qui se livre dans sa tête. Palpitations du cœur. Tremblements nerveux de la jambe gauche, doigts qui se croisent et se décroisent, yeux qui ne savent plus sur quoi se poser.

Le taxi arrive enfin à destination. Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps. John se jette en dehors du véhicule, ouvre la porte et grimpent les escaliers deux par deux.

Il arrive dans le salon. Découvre son ami, son compagnon sur le canapé.

Son cœur se serre violemment à cette vision.

Un pantin désarticulé. Voilà à quoi lui fait penser le détective à cet instant précis.

Il se précipite vers lui, l'appelle, une main secoue l'épaule et il dit son prénom.

Sherlock.

Brusquement les paupières s'écarquillent ; deux bras l'enlacent puissamment, le surprennent et le visage de Sherlock s'enfouit dans son pull.

Les bras serrent fort, fort, fort.

John est surpris. Puis il sourit doucement et caresse les cheveux de son imbécile de détective tendrement.

Il n'a plus mal au cœur.

Il est rentré.


	22. Chapter 22

**Réveil**

-Sherlock ? Sherlock ?

John appelait son ami tout en cherchant dans le salon. Sourcils froncés, chemise grise attaché à la va-vite, les cheveux en bataille, le médecin souleva un coussin, un livre, les tonnes de journaux sur la table à fouillis et jeta même un rapide coup d'œil à la cuisine avant de secouer la tête.

-Sherlock !

-Quoi ?

Une voix étouffée, légèrement rauque. John sursauta presque en l'entendant car _tout_, dans cette voix, voulait dire que le détective avait dormi. Dans sa _propre_ chambre. Cette pièce qui se trouvait après la salle de bain, où il n'avait jamais osé mettre un pied dedans et voir ce qui se cachait dans l'antre du grand et mystérieux Sherlock Holmes.

Le blond se retourna et entrouvrit la bouche, choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

Le détective avec qui il partageait sa vie était en tout et pour tout vêtu de son pull. Celui à grosses mailles, le beige plus foncé, le préféré de John. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être surpris de voir son vêtement sur son compagnon ou du fait que le brun ne portait _que_ ce vêtement.

Le haut en laine était largement plus large que le torse fin et blanc de Sherlock. Il descendait fort heureusement assez bas pour couvrir les parties génitales du détective !

John ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres. Il trouvait l'air ensommeillé de Sherlock adorable, sa moue incertaine mignonne et il allait s'arrêter là car sinon la raillerie allait prendre le pas sur l'éveil difficile de son ami.

-Non, rien. Je cherchais mon pull.

-Ah.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais mettre autre chose.

Sherlock hocha doucement la tête, bâilla un grand coup et s'en retourna dans sa chambre en se massant la joue. John le suivit du regard, sembla réfléchir quelques instants et décida de le rejoindre.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il arriverait en retard à son travail.


	23. Chapter 23

**Fièvre**

Sherlock tombe rarement malade. Quand il l'est John peut le certifier : il est invivable, imbuvable, irritant, désespérant, épuisant et attendrissant. Car un Sherlock malade, se comportant davantage comme le gamin qu'il aurait été s'il n'avait pas grandi trop vite et rechignant à prendre ses médicaments, est mignon.

Mais un John malade...

Vous n'avez jamais pensé que les médecins sont comme nous autres, pauvres mortels qui chopons les maladies au quart de tour la plupart du temps ?

Oui. C'est un comble pour un médecin de tomber malade.

C'est ce qui est pourtant arrivé à notre John Watson lors d'une course poursuite effrénée après un voleur sur les bords de la Tamise en plein mois de décembre.

Avec une bonne couche de verglas.

Et un plongeon dans le fleuve glacé de Londres lui a valu ce résultat.

Sherlock a tout de suite abandonné la poursuite lorsque, en appelant John qui traînait de la patte derrière lui, il n'a pas obtenu de réponse.

Il a fait demi-tour, inquiet.

Et a presque été désemparé en voyant les remous à la surface de l'eau, dansant sous le ciel gris de décembre.

Il a plongé. Il a trouvé John en train de remonter vers l'oxygène et l'a aidé.

Mycroft est venu les chercher à bord de sa berline noire. Il a argumenté pendant quinze minutes avec Sherlock pour le convaincre d'aller à l'hôpital, puis il a renoncé et a reçu un coup de fil de la part de Lestrade pour avoir la confirmation de la capture du voleur.

Ainsi les deux comparses trempés s'en sont retournés chez eux et, le lendemain, John se voit clouer au lit par la fièvre.

Le détective, qui ne sait pas comment réagir à cette situation et qui ne sait pas du tout quoi faire pour aider son ami, décide de faire quelques recherches sur internet.

Après six essais ratés il demande à madame Hudson de lui préparer une soupe.

Il monte dans la chambre de son ami pour lui appliquer un gant glacé sur le front. Sous les directives enrouées et étouffées d'un John complètement à plat il va chercher les médicaments indiqués, rapporte une deuxième couverture et règle le chauffage pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop chaud non plus.

Il couve le médecin pendant toute la journée, le veille la nuit, va sur le pc de son colocataire tout en étant à moitié assis, à moitié allongé à côté de l'endormi.

Quelques jours plus tard John est comme neuf et se sent même comme rajeuni.

Par contre c'est Lestrade qui se voit clouer au lit à cause de la grippe qui s'est propagée comme un rien dans tout Scotland Yard.


	24. Chapter 24

**Cent mots tout pile en comptant le titre ! Acclamez-moi je n'aurais jamais cru en faire un jour ! XD**

**Nan vous pouvez surtout me baffer pour sortir un écrit aussi court v_v enfin je souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous le dis : je compte m'en tenir à trente chapitres... peut-être... pour cette histoire avant de me concentrer sur one-shots, peut-être une autre fic longue... mais pas sûre ^^'**

**Bref je vous tiens au courant chers lecteurs, lectrices que je remercie une nouvelle fois pour tout ce que vous savez.**

**Et je dédie ce one-shot à Anksenamoon parce que... ça lui va bien ! XD  
><strong>

**Manque**

-Je t'en supplie John !

-Non.

Ton impartial, cassant, froid et sec.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

-C'est pour ta santé et la mienne que je suis obligé d'en arriver à de pareilles extrémités !

Grommellement, cuir qui s'abaisse sous le poids d'un corps mécontent.

-Tu es odieux.

-Oh ! cesse de faire l'enfant, ce n'est rien. Tu peux bien t'en passer pendant une à deux soirées non ?

-Tu veux me tuer ma parole !

-Oh ! Bon sang, Sherlock ! On ne meurt pas d'une restriction de patches de nicotine enfin !


	25. Chapter 25

**Réconciliation**

La pluie tombait encore et encore derrière la fenêtre. Le ciel était sombre, le crépuscule total et les lumières artificielles de Londres ne s'étaient pas encore allumées.

Lui patientait au chaud et au sec, regardant sans rien laisser transparaître sur son visage pâle l'agitation au dehors. Les mains dans son dos, sa robe de chambre bleutée autour de lui, ses boucles brunes retombant harmonieusement sur ses tempes, ses prunelles métalliques observaient les moindres faits et gestes à l'extérieur.

Il tendit une oreille attentive lorsque la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma. Son cœur gagna en battements et sembla résonner dans toute sa cage thoracique. Sa bouche se fit pâteuse et il ferma les paupières en se concentrant sur les réactions multiples de son corps. Des pas dans l'escalier après quelques échanges flous avec madame Hudson. L'allure ralentit, on pénétra dans le salon et ses épaules se tendirent sans qu'il le souhaite.

Son corps réagissait de lui-même en présence de celui qui venait de rentrer. Ça faisait, quoi... cinq jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus à cause d'une énième dispute partie d'une broutille habituelle. Il était soulagé et nerveux. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à encrer son corps dans le sien et rester de marbre, comme si cela ne l'avait pas touché. Néanmoins Sherlock Holmes se sentit faible et, pour une fois, décida de laisser son comportement froid et insensible au placard.

Il se tourna vers John Watson, trempé jusqu'aux os, s'approcha de lui, attrapa son visage entre ses grandes et belles mains et apposa sa bouche sur la sienne en fermant délicatement ses paupières au même instant. La réponse à ce baiser qui demandait pardon, qui s'excusait, qui disait bonsoir, qui lui souhaitait un bon retour chez eux, qui le remerciait, qui lui disait « je t'aime » et qui lui demandait de ne plus partir le rassura, le soulagea, le fit soupirer de bonheur.

Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son compagnon, lui murmura à l'oreille son prénom, se sentit bien lorsque les bras de son médecin personnel s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

-Tu vas être trempé Sherlock, marmonna doucement le blond en lui caressant le dos.

Il sourit doucement contre la peau froide de la gorge de l'ancien soldat. Il n'en avait que faire.

**Parce que cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais rien publié (par grand manque d'inspiration, tout simplement).**

**Parce que c'est le vingt-cinquième chapitre et one-shot (quand même !).**

**Parce que je vous l'offre comme cadeau de Noël (certes en avance).**

**Parce que je n'aurais pas mon pc pendant les vacances de Noël et que je tenais tout de même à vous donner quelque chose pour vous dire merci, encore mille fois, et pour m'excuser pour cette absence.**

**Parce que je vous aime énormément et que je tenais à vous le dire ! ^^**

**Bonnes fêtes à tous ! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2012 ! Oui c'est assez ironique quand on voit que le coût de la vie augmente cette même année mais les fics (et _Sherlock_) sont là pour nous faire oublier tous les affreux moments que l'on peut et pourra passer durant ces prochains 350 et quelques jours ! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture, merci encore pour votre soutient, vos encouragements, vos commentaires, merci ! =D  
><strong>

**Évanouissement**

Sherlock Holmes en avait vu, des cas. Vraiment. Souvent inintéressants, parfois irritants, d'autres tout bonnement fatigants ou certains – rares – surprenants.

-Est-ce qu'il faut appeler une ambulance ? demanda madame Hudson du bas des escaliers.

-Allez me chercher quelque chose de fort, n'importe quoi.

La voix de John Watson tremblait légèrement d'appréhension. Sherlock vint sur le palier menant aux marches, observant la scène avec cette impassibilité redoutable qui le caractérisait si bien. Il savait que John était dérouté mais il allait vite se reprendre. Il était médecin. Ce genre de cas surprenait un court instant. Après revenait la logique, le calme, le savoir-faire et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

-Mais que lui est-il arrivé, John ? redemanda, inquiète, leur logeuse.

-Je n'en sais absolument rien. Peut-être une crise d'anémie ou un manque de sucres, marmonna le blond en se grattant la tête. Je rentrais de l'hôpital lorsqu'elle a poussé un cri en me voyant et elle est brusquement tombée.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Il entama la descente pour le hall d'entrée.

Le médecin tenait contre lui une jeune femme inconsciente, qui semblait malade vue les cernes qu'elle possédait sous les yeux et son teint pâle. Madame Hudson tendit la bouteille de gin qu'elle avait apporté pour John et éventa la pauvre évanouie avec un éventail qu'on lui avait offert d'un voyage en Chine.

Tout en douceur John porta le goulot à la jeune demoiselle et lui versa une petite rasade avant de redresser le tout. Il força le corps à ingurgiter le liquide brûlant et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : maintes quintes de toux résonnèrent longuement dans l'immeuble, quelques jurons les accompagnèrent, on maugréa que c'était infect puis on demanda où on se trouvait. Sherlock observa tout cela avec ennui, mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe de chambre couleur bordeaux.

Les paupières papillonnèrent, deux yeux basanés se baladèrent sur les trois visages, les joues se colorèrent rapidement, les lèvres balbutièrent, le doigt se tendit vers le détective et, après quelques mots incompréhensibles, une crise d'hyperventilation plus tard, la pauvre enfant fut de nouveau dans les pommes.

-Mais... Mais c'est à n'y rien comprendre ! s'exclama, désarmé, John. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? gronda-t-il en se tournant vers son colocataire, furieux.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, répliqua calmement Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

-Avez-vous compris un seul mot de ce qu'elle vient de dire, les garçons ?

-Voyons, il me semble avoir entendu...

-« Ce n'est pas possible, je suis en train de rêver, je ne pensais pas qu'ils existaient réellement, » énonça distraitement le brun avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu as vraiment entendu tout ça ?

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, John, le comportement des fans se traduit soit par une crise d'hystérie collective, soit par un évanouissement individuel.

Et Sherlock se détourna majestueusement pour remonter, laissant un John abasourdi derrière lui.


	27. Chapter 27

**Peluche**

John s'éveilla au beau milieu de la nuit avec la nette impression d'étouffer. Il cligna des yeux en se rendant compte qu'il ne sentait absolument plus ses jambes, ni son bras gauche. Se redressant en poussant quelques grognements il grimaça lorsqu'un élancement langoureux s'empara de ses membres complètement groggy. Des fourmillements terribles s'ensuivirent sans qu'il ait eu le temps de récupérer et il serra les dents tout en veillant à changer de position. S'allongeant très difficilement sur le dos il poussa un profond soupir et jeta un coup d'œil au poulpe qui l'étreignait avec force et conviction.

Le médecin soupira, essaya vainement de décrocheter le bras qui enserrait son cou et abandonna au bout de cinq minutes, ne voulant ni réveiller Sherlock, ni s'épuiser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Certes il était parfaitement heureux de dormir avec le détective qui était son ami et plus encore son compagnon de vie. Cependant il fallait bien reconnaître qu'avoir un Sherlock Holmes collant pendant la nuit était tout à fait surprenant. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec la mère de ce dernier lui restait en tête, la femme magnifique et distinguée qu'elle était lui ayant avoué devant une tasse de thé que son second fils avait tout petit déjà refusé de posséder une peluche ou un « doudou », trouvant cela « inutile et grotesque » selon ses propres termes.

-Vous avez de la chance de découvrir l'enfant que j'ai vu grandir bien trop vite, docteur Watson, avait-elle confié avec un doux sourire.

Il trouvait absolument touchant. Attendrissant, aussi.

Mais surtout _étouffant_.


End file.
